Showers Can Be Dangerous
by leviah raine
Summary: In which Remus gets shampoo in his eyes and Sirius makes it all better. SiriusxRemus, though not a lemon, just some fluffy goodness :


**Showers Can Be Dangerous**

By, Leviah Raine

Summary: In which Remus gets shampoo in his eyes and Sirius makes it all better. (No, this isn't a lemon, just some fluffy goodness)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sirius or Remus, you should all already know that. I'm no JK Rowling.

* * *

The eyes of Remus Lupin are extremely sensitive. They are very prone to infections and getting anything in them, even the smalles speck of dust, always causes pain. Which explains why when Remus managed to get shampoo into his eyes during his usual evening shower, rather than throw his head under water and scrub at his eyes with a wash cloth like normal people he chose to run screaming from the shower as if his eyes had been gouged out or were gushing blood. Which goes on to explain why Sirius, who had already finished showering and drying off and was in the middle of getting dressed, though just that. 

"Remus, ohmygod, Remus what happened?!?!" Sirius asked as he came out of his initial state of shock and began chasing a very naked Remus around the room in only his boxers. Normally this would do a certain something to a certain part of his anatomy, but at the moment Sirius was more concerned with finding out what was wrong with Remus' eyes and whether or not the other boy was going to die. Remus, hands pressed into his eyes, finally collapsed against the wall continuing to thrash around and howl in pain.

"MY EYES!!!!! IT BURNS!! BLOODY HELL IT BLOODY BURNS!!" Remus cursed, trailing off in incoherant mumbles and whines of pain. Sirius, finally catching up to the wounded werewolf, tried to make sense of the boys words.

"Remus, god, tell me what happened! How can I make it better?!?!" Sirius begged, practically in a panic unable to stand the sight of Remus being in pain while not knowing what caused it and having no way to ease it. It was kin to the feeling he had every month while he witnessed each transformation, though that was still different. At least then he know what was wrong, and all of the things he could do to help. Finally managing to discern the words 'shampoo', 'eyes', and 'burns', Sirius almost sighed in relief as he bolted across the room to the sinks. He knew all about his friends sensitive eyes. Snatching up two towels Sirius hurridly drenched one and darted back to his friend.

"You're allright Remus, don't worry. I'm going to make it better," Sirius murmered, trying to get Remus to relax as he pried one of his hands away from the burning eyes. It was scrunched shut as tight as it could, in an obvious wince of pain. "Here ya go Remus, here ya go," Sirius said soothingly, wiping gently at the eye with the dampened cloth. "You just need to open that eye a little, just a little. Let me get some water in there. It'll make it all better," Sirius coaxed and Remus began to listen, calmed down quite a bit though sill whimpering slightly. And so Sirius patiently wiped away all of the offending shampoo, dried Remus eye's with the remaining towel and placed a light kiss on each eyelid.

"Ta-da, all better!" Sirius cheered as Remus opened his eyes and blushed slightly. He always went into a crazed state when he was in pain, not acting anything like he normally would.

"Thanks, Sirius," he mumbled, then blushed even deeper as he realized how naked he happened to be.

"Oh, uh - here," Sirius stuttered awkwardly and handed Remus the dry towel to cover up with, a slight blush coloring his cheeks as if he too had just realized how naked Remus was. The towel firmly around his waist, Remus looked down at the floor and touched the two places that Sirius had kissed him. _Why'd he do that? Maybe...I doubt it, but I should tell him anyway. He won't hate me for it...Sirius isn't like that. _

"Hey, Sirius?" Remus asked, looking up, at the exact same time that Sirius said "Hey, Remus?"

"Oh, go ahead," Sirius offered with a smile. _Oh god, he's hot. _Remus thought, opening his mouth.

"I...I really...I really l...That was really nice of you, helping me get the shampoo out of my eyes and all," Remus said the last bit all in a rush, unable to say what he had intended, and stepped forward to hug his friend. Arms slipping around Sirius' neck, Remus pressed his body against Sirius' then quickly leapt back with a gasp, staring at Sirius crotch where the material of the boxers was tented by Sirius' obvious arousal. _Shit shit shit._ Sirius searched for something to say.

"Remus, I'm sorry. I...Listen, I hadn't intended to tell you in this way, but looks like I've got to," Sirius laughed nervously, running a hand through his long dark hair. "This," Sirius said, gesturing at his crotch almost angrily, "is not because I'm a horny bastard. It's...I'ts because I like you. I've liked you for quite some time now Remus. I won't try to jump you or anything, so hopefully you can ignore this and we can still be friends?" Sirius asked uncertainly, looking up from the floor where his gaze had fallen too, and was immediatly surprised by the look on Remus' face. Remus had a foolish grin of happyness on his face, and Sirius couldn't fathum why. Unless...

"Really? Because I like you too...In fact I think I might love you. That's what I was trying to tell you," Remus stepped forward, sliding his arms around Sirius' neck once again.

"Good, because I love you," Sirius grinned, lowering his head to brush his lips against Remus' for a short sweet kiss, laughing as he pulled back. "Who would have thought shampoo in the eyes could bring us to confessing our love for eachother?" Sirius said, eyes shining with amusement.

"Showers can be very dangerous you know," Remus said suddenly looking very serious, "I might need some help facing my next one," he added with a grin, then abruptly blushed at his boldness.

"I'd be glad to help," Sirius purred, nuzzling his face into Remus' neck thinking about how irresistable the other boy was when nervous and blushing.

"I love you," Sirius whispered, kissing the soft skin just below Remus' ear, somehow he didn't think that he was ever going to get sick of saying that.

* * *

A/N: So, that was just a short little story inspired by my shower tonight when I got shampoo in my eyes and wished that I had Sirius there to make it all better. LoL. Sorry about any mistakes, I didn't mean to make them! Oh, and if you like Harry Potter and you like ROLEPLAYING go to my profile to find out about an awesome roleplaying site. It's worth it, believe me! 


End file.
